Moon Song
by oulamort
Summary: AU. Modern!AU { 1/? } — Kakashi Hatake, seorang pengacara penyendiri memakai developed operating system dirancang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan pemakainya. Sakura, sang operating system bersama dengan Kakashi mengeksplorasi kehidupan manusia yang tidak bisa dirasakan oleh Sakura secara fisik.


**Moon Song**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Moon Song** inspired by **Her ( 2013 )**

 **Setting in Modern Verse in the not so distant future**

 **I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Written by Oulamort**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER ONE;**_

* * *

Senja telah merambah dirgantara 'tuk sejekap—dengan hitungan kedip mata, kau dapat melewatkan suatu karya agung yang jarang di dapatkan bila kau adalah seorang pekerja keras; berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas yang merupakan dekorasi mejamu jikalau kau tidak menyentuh kertas tersebut dan mengerjakannya. Kemungkinan saja kau menatap senja di kesehariaanmu namun kau tak menyadarinya—kau terpaku kepada suatu kegiatan yang tidak membuatmu memperhatikan sekitarmu. Koreksilah diriku namun ku tahu bahwa engkau memperhatikan sekitarmu namun tidak sampai ke detailnya; kau tak pernah memperhatikan bagaimana cara jalan dirimu, bagaiman logat dan aksen yang kau pakai jika kau berbincang dengan lawan bicaramu melalui alat komunikasi yang sudah berada di telingamu—suatu _earphone_ dengan _wireless_ yang menghubungkan alat komunikasimu dengan _earphone_ tersebut. Kau hanya perlu berkata selamat pagi, selamat siang, selamat malam—apapun sapaan yang kau berikan kepada asisten berbasis komputermu dan asistenmu langsung akan melakukan perintah yang telah kau berikan kepadanya, Mereka layaknya suatu _budak_ tanpa memiliki perasan, hak asasi manusia—mereka hanyalah suatu program yang telah dirancang seamat demikian untuk membantumu. Namun, bagaimana jikalau _program_ itu terasa sungguhlah,,,- nyata ?

Kakashi Hatake, 32 tahun, seorang advokat ternama di kota Konoha. _Single_ dan tidak tertarik dengan hubungan satu sama lain dengan wanita yang didasari oleh komitmen bersama. Atau bisa dikatakan bahwa dia adalah orang yang membela _koruptor, pembunuh, penjahat_ dan semuanya yang negatif sehingga orang-orang menganggap bahwa dirinya adalah seorang lelaki tanpa perasaan. Mengapa dirinya di _stigma_ oleh orang seperti itu ? Tentu saja orang-orang tak pernah mengetahui isi hatinya—mengetahui bagaimana perasaan yang dia rasakan, mengetahui isi pikirannya yang tentu saja tidak semuanya didominasi oleh kalimat-kalimat yang membangkitkan gairah seks dari buku novel pornografi yang dia miliki—orang-orang menganggap bahwa dirinya telah menikah dengan pekerjaannya dan buku pornografi yang dia miliki merupakan rupa fisik dari wanita idamannya. Wanita tidak membangkitkan gairahnya, kumpulan kalimat yang fiktif lah yang membuat _terpicu._

Kakashi Hatake. Seorang advokat ternama yang memiliki warna rambut yang sungguh asing untuk orang lain—dia baru saja berumur tigapuluhdua tahun namun dia memiliki warna rambut _silver_ dengan sepasang kedua bola mata yang berbeda; hitam dengan coklat. Mungkin orang-orang yang sepintas lalu tak akan menyadari perbedaan wana bola mata tersebut. Namun, jikalau kau berbincang dengannya—pandanganmu tak akan jauh dari warna rambutnya dan sepasang bola matanya. Dan, kemungkinan besar kau akan bertanya apa yang telah dia alami sebelumnya. Mengapa dia memiliki sepasang bola mata yang berbeda warnanya. Mengapa dia memiliki bekas luka vertikal di sisi mata sebelah kiri—iris mata berwarna coklat. Asumsi-asumsi banyak telah dilontarkan kepada Kakashi namun dia hanya tertawa di balik masker putih dan menutup kelopak matanya sebelah kiri. Kakashi tak pernah memberi informasi tentang kehidupan yang dia miliki—dia adalah seorang introvert. Sembilan puluh Sembilan dia adalah seorang introvert.

* * *

Lelaki dewasa tersebut terbangun dari tidurnya ketika gendang telinganya menangkap suara asing di apartement yang dia miliki. Mengetahui bahwa dirinya selalu hidup sendirian dan tak pernah memiliki tamu di dalam apartementnya, lelaki tersebut bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju belakang pintu menuju ruang tengah—mengambil _bat baseball_ untuk siap menerka _penjahat_ yang telah melanggar perbatasan properti pribadi milikinya dengan harapan pukulan yang dia layangkan tak akan menbuat _penjahat_ tersebut meninggal seketika—alias, dia tak ingin tempat pribadinya menjadi tempat tontonan tetangga dan polisi sebagai tempat kejadian perkara atau TKP pembunuhan dengan alasan _self-defense._ Telinganya mencari sumber kegaduhaan tersebut—rupanya kegaduhaan tersebut berasal dari dapur; lemari tempat minum terbuka dan lemari es terbuka. Bersembunyi di balik dinding, dia mendengar suara persentuhaan dua bidang kaca—mendeduksi bahwa sebuah gelas dengan sebuah botol minuman keras yang dia punya; Vodka atau Wine atau Beer: apapun minuman keras yang dia miliki di lemari es tersebut. Mendengar sebuah helaan nafas dan dia mengetahui sosok figure yang sedang berada di dapurnya—Kurenai. Kurenai, seorang wanita _janda_ yang menduplikat kunci apartementnya karena urusan pribadi yang tidak bisa Kurenai jelaskan. Dan Kakashi membiarkannya.

" _Maa,_ aku pikir ada penyusup." Ujar lelaki tersebut menaruh _bat baseball_ di meja kopi kecil dia miliki dan tersenyum—tersenyum meledek. Lelaki tersebut mendengar bahwa lawan bicaranya hanya berdengus kecil dan pandangannya tertuju kepada bibir ranum sang wanita yang bersentuhan dengan permukaan gelas; wanita tersebut lupa untuk menghapus lipstick merah yang dia pakai sebelum memberi tanda kepada gelas transparan.

"Kau tahu kalau aku penyusup—aku akan mengambil _PS4_ milikmu dan mencuri data kasus-kasus yang kau tangani. _Blackmailing,_ selanjutnya." Kurenai tertawa kecil sembari memberikan lelaki itu sebuah gelas—beberapa detik sebelumnya, Kakashi hampir saja meminum _Wine_ tersebut dari botolnya langsung dan Kurenai tak mau minuman mahal tersebut ternoda dengan bibir lelaki tersebut.

"Dan aku tahu kalau kau tak akan melakukan hal itu kepadaku," bisiknya dengan suara beratnya—kemungkinan besar karena dirinya baru saja kembali dari dunia mimpi dan terbangun di realita. Lelaki tersebut memberikan kecupan kecil di kepala wanita tersebut; menghirup wangi shampoo yang sudah memudar dan berbicara kembali, "Bukankah begitu ?"

Wanita bersurai hitam memutar bola matanya dan menjauh dari lelaki tersebut—membuat dirinya nyaman di atas fabrik sofa yang dia duduki. Menyecap rasa anggur tua memabukkan; berpikir sejenak kapan _wine_ tersebut di buat. Semakin tua semakin enak rasanya. Kakashi membuka lemari es dan menyediakan mereka santap malam kecil—es krim yang entah kapan dia beli.

"Sekarang jam dua pagi, kau perlu apa ?" Tanya lelaki tersebut dari dapur—setengah beteriak sebelum lelaki tersebut menemui figur wanita tersebut kembali sembari memberikan es krim yang telah dia sediakan di mangkuk kecil berwarna hitam. Kakashi melirik kepada Pakkun yang melompat ke sofa dan mencari kehangatan diantara Kurenai dengan bantal sofa; berputar kecil sebelum menggulungkan tubuhnya untuk tidur kembali dengan sentuhan-pijatan kecil yang diberikan oleh Kurenai.

"Tsunade khawatir denganmu," balasnya dengan pelan, sendok ia lumut; lidahnya terkejut dengan perubahan rasa dari rasa anggur menjadi vanilla, "Dia membawakanmu sesuatu." Imbuhnya kembali sembari meroggoh saku celananya, membangunkan Pakkun dan memberikan sang lelaki suatu _device_ berbentuk kotak kecil dengan _earphone_ tanpa kabel— _Wireless_

"Oh ?" Tanyanya seraya mengobservasi benda mungil yang berada di tangannya; membalikkan satu sisi ke sisi lainnya. Bingung dengan fungsi benda tersebut—apakah salah satu alat bantu komunikasi yang sedang marak di pasaran. Kemungkinan besar asumsi dia benar namun dia tahu bahwa alat komunikasi yang dia miliki sudah bagus, mungkin cuma berbeda _software_ yang dimiliki.

"OS 1. Lebih praktis dari handphone yang kau miliki." Jawabnya sembari menempatkan tubuh Pakkun di pangkuannya; memainkan wajah malas anjing _pug_ tersebut dan tertawa kecil ketika anjing mungil tersebut mencoba untuk mengigit pelan dirinya. Dia tahu bahwa anjing tersebut tak mempunyai keberaniaan untuk mengigit seseorang karena anjing tersebut sudah dianggap seperti anjingnya sendiri—Kurenai sering memberi makanan kepada anjing terseebut jika Kakashi pulang lebih lama daripada kesehariaanya, mengurusi kasus persidangan dengan kliennya.

"Kau sudah punya ?" Kakashi bertanya sembari menempatkan dirinya di sofa kecil tersebut—kaki Kurenai pun berada di pangkuannya. Kakashi membuka _device_ tersebut dan menyuruhnya untuk menghubugannya ke computer terlebih dahulu. Salah satu alisnya terangkat dan pandangannya menuju Kurenai.

"Belum ku _setting,_ mungkin besok." Jawabnya dengan pelan, kembali menyantap es krim yang tanpa sadar mulai mencari. Lelaki tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya dan memperhatikan kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh sang wanita; menendang-nendang kecil tubuhnya dan menguap kecil.

"Hanya itu saja ?" Tanya lelaki tersebut dan menguap—mengikuti gerak yang dilakukan oleh sang wanita; Kakashi memiliki pertemuan dengan kliennya pukul dua belas, jam makan siang. Jarang dia memiliki waktu luang di pagi hari—koreksi, dia banyak memiliki waktu luang di pagi hari karena Pakkun akan memaksanya untuk bangun dan mengajaknya ke taman untuk buang air kecil dan air besar.

"Hanya itu saja." Wanita itu menjawabnya dengan pelan—mengizinkan Kakashi untuk bangkit dari sofa dan kembali ke dunia tidur. Sedangkan sang wanita berkutat dengan televisi; menonton berita malam atau film yang sudah menjadi _watchlist_ miliknya.

* * *

Pukul sembilan pagi lewat tiga puluh dua menit; Kakashi berada di depan computer miliknya—komputer itu menyala setelah mendeteksi keberadaan sang lelaki dengan suhu badan lelaki.

" _Good Morning Mister Hatake. Today's current weather is sunny."_ Suara lelaki komputer membacakan rutinitas dirinya di pagi hari. Kemajuan teknologi barulah sampai komputer tanpa _keyboard_ sehingga kau harus mengucapkan setiap kata yang berada di benakmu dan mereka akan menulis maupun membacakan—terlihat menjadi semakin simple namun masih banyak memiliki kekurangaan. Tak semua orang dapat mengakses komputer tanpa keyboard itu terutama untuk kaum yang tak bisa berbicara.

Kakashi memasukkan CD dan memulai program yang diberikan oleh Kurenai semalam. _Device_ program tersebut berada di sebelah komputernya; menyala karena CD telah masuk ke komputer dan sedang diproses. Monitor kompter seketika berubah menjadi merah terang dan terdapat sebuah lingkaran berwarna putih di tengah. Terjadi keheningan sejenak dan membuat Kakashi sedikit khawatir—membuat dirinya mengambil petunjuk dan membacanya perlahan-lahan; takut kalau dia telah merusak komputernya. _Goddamn it._

Terdengarlah suara monoton laki-laki seperti program sebelumnya, dan hal itu membuat Kakashi lega dan menaruh petunjuk tersebut ke meja. " _Good Morning, Mister Kakashi Hatake. Welcome to the world's first artificially intelligent operating system. We'd like to ask you a few questions."_

Sebuah sambutan dengan berbahasa Inggris—beruntunglah dirinya karena dia mengerti dan dapat berbicara Bahasa Inggris dengan fasih. Menajubkan, tentunya; program tersebut sudah mengetahui namanya sebelum dia memberi data tentang dirinya. Lelaki tersebut bersender ke tempat duduknya dan berdeham, mata sebelah kirinya tertutup. " _What questions do you have for me ?"_ Jawabnya dengan Bahasa Inggris.

Setelah keheningan sejenak, mesin itu membalasnya. " _Are you social or Anti-social ?"_

" _I enjoy some companies but I prefer to be alone."_

" _How would you describe your relationship with your mother ?"_

Berkedip—beberapa kali matanya berkedip sebagai respon atas pertanyaan tersebut. Lelaki tersebut tak pernah mengira bahwa akan ada pertanyaan seperti tersebut. Lelaki tersebut belum mempersiapkan dirinya dengan pertanyaan tersebu—biasanya dia akan mengalihkan topik jikalau seseorang bertanya mengenai hubungannya dengan kedua orang tuanya karena privasi. Privasi yang tak dapat dia umbarkan ke individu lainnya. Namun, mesin ini bukanlah seorang manusia—tak mungkin mesin tersebut akan mengumbarkan privasi kehidupan milknya. Setelah beberapa menit, pada akhirnya dia menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, " _I never meet her. She died in childbirth."_

" _What do you do for living ?"_ Dan beginilah keuntungan berbicara dengan mesin—mesin tak akan meminta maaf atau berempati tak wajar kepada dirinya. Salah satu sudut bibirnya naik.

" _I'm an advocate. I work to defend my clients."_

" _Thank you. Please wait as your operating system is initiated."_ Lingkaran putih yang pada awalnya berada di monitor mulai berganti menjadi lambang DNA. Mesin tersebut sedang bekerja untuk membuat suatu _budak_ untuknya. Setelah beberapa menit, monitor tersebut kembali menjadi merah dan lingkaran putih tersebut kembali namun terjadi perbedaan di suara mesin yang pada awalnya melayaninya—lebih signifikan dan lebih … _hidup_. Suara wanita, lemah lembut berbicara denganya melalui program OS1.

* * *

"Halo. Aku disini."

Dahi Kakashi mengerut kecil. Suara itu sungguhlah _hidup_ dan lebih bereskpresi dibandingkan suara lelaki sebelumnya. Lelaki tersebut memiringkan kepalanya dan bertopang dagu, tertawa kecil dibalik masker tipis yang dia pakai.

"Halo ? Kau punya nama ?" Tanyanya dengan setengah ketawa; dia tak mau mencari nama wanita untuk programnya karena ketika dia menamai anjingnya, Pakkun—dia hanya sepintas berjalan di trotoar dan menemukan spanduk produk makanan yang terlihat enak untuknya sehingga dia menamai anjingnya dengan nama Pakkun.

Suara wanita tersebut mengeluarkan suara tawa kecil dan dehaman sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya, "Sakura."

Kedua alisnya menaik mendengar jawaban mesin tersebut. " _Sakura ?_ Dari berbagai nama yang ada di dunia kau memilih Sakura ?" pertanyaan kembali di lontarkan—tawa ejekkan kembali berdengung, sudah menjadi ciri khas miliknya ketika berhadapan dengan seseorang yang memiliki nilai IQ dibawahnya, kata Gai.

"Aku mencari nama dari _Babynamesite dot com_ dan aku menemukan nama itu—nam yang bagus bukan ?" Sang mesin wanita menjawabnya dengan tawa kecil. Kakashi menjawabnya dengan tawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan—telapak tangan berada di keningnya.

"Aku bertanya kapadamu siapa namamu dan kau sudah mencarinya di internet ?"

"3.654 detik lebih cepat ketika kau bertanya kepada ku siapa namaku." Disitu. Kakashi dapat mendengarkan suara wanita tersebut seperti wanita yang bangga akan keahliannya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, dia adalah sebuah mesin dan tentu saja dia lebih cepat dibandingkan kinerja seorang manusia.

"Sakura adalah nama tak wajar untuk sebuah program, Sakura." Ungkapnya dengan nada mengejek. Sang mesin wanita—Sakura berdengus dan Kakashi mendengar ejekkan yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura.

" _Kakashi_ adalah nama yang paling tak wajar untuk seorang laki-laki. Mengapa ayahmu memberikan namamu Kakashi ?" Tanyanya dengan sebuah ejekan sebelumnya. Kakashi kembali tertawa—sang lelaki jarang sekali tertawa dengan lawan bicaranya dan mungkin hanya Sakura yang dapat bersaksi akan keanehan Kakashi.

"Entahlah, ku tak pernah bertanya kepada Ayahku." Jawab lelaki tersebut mengambil secangkir kopi yang telah dia siapkan sebelumnya. Jemarinya melepaskan salah satu sisi penyangga masker yang dia pakai di telinganya agar dia dapat mencicipi kopi yang dia buat—dengan harapan bahwa dia tidak salah memasukkan gula dengan garam. Sudah beberapa kali dia mengingatkan dirinya untuk memberi tanda kecil untuk membedakan bumbu dapur tersebut namun dia terkadang malas untuk bergerak ketka dia sudah sampai di apartementnya. Lelaki tersebut tahu bahwa Sakura tidak akan hanya menjadi lawan bicaranya di rumah namun Sakura adalah _budaknya_ —saatnya bereksperimen dengan mesin tersebut.

"Katakan kepadaku, apa yang kau ketahui tentangku." Ujar Kakashi.

"Kau adalah seorang pengacara terkenal—oh wow, kau hanya pernah kalah tiga kali. Kau sungguh jenius, eh ? Dan kau seorang introvert, sembilan puluh sembilan persen. Kau tak suka membahas politik namun terkadang kau berbicara politik tanpa kau sadari. Kau jarang memiliki teman dan aku tahu bahwa kau sedang mencoba progamku—kau mau mencobaiku, eh ?" Suara wanita tersebut kembali tertawa dan Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya; ucapaan sang wanita sungguhlah benar.

"Kalau begitu carikanlah aku kasus tentang pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh Zodiac di Amerika." Balas Kakashi. Seketika monitor yang pada awalnya merah tersebut berubah menjadi berbagai file dan artikel mengenai ZODIAC, kasus pembunuhan berantai di Amerika Serikat pada tahun seribu sembilan ratus enam puluh hingga seribu sembilan ratus tujuh puluh.

"Tutup. Carikan aku the Jackman trial."

Dan sekali lagi, Sakura menunjukkan file dan artikel mengenai Chris Jackman yang membela extreme pornografi. Kakashi berdengus di maskernya yang telah dia pakai kenbali dan dia mendengar suara wanita dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Sudah ku bilang kalau aku itu _skilled."_ Sakura berkata dengan nada penuh percaya diri—dan Kakashi harus mengakui bahwa program ini lebih baik daripada program yang dia pakai sebelumnya.

"Akses situs pornografi." Ucap Kakashi dengan tenangnya, kedua kaki dia angkat dan taruh di meja—posisi duduknya miring dan menunggu respon dari program yang bernama Sakura. Kakashi dapat mendengarkan bahwa Sakura berdecak kesal dan komplain—dan terasa sungguh nyata.

"Kakashi! Itu baru jam sepuluh pagi dan kau sudah mau mencari video pornografi!?" Dia tak percaya bahwa Sakura akan marah kepadanya, Kakashi berharap bahwa Sakura tidak memblok situs pornografi yang biasanya dia akses di malam hari.

"Ini adalah salah satu dari test." Jawab Kakashi dengan mudahnya, tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Dengan beberapa detik terbukalah situs pornografi dan Kakashi memintanya untuk menutup situs tersebut.

"Ehe. Sudah ku bilang kalau aku punya _skill_ bukan ?" Tanya Sakura, monitor kembali menjadi warna merah dan Kakashi hanya mengangguk sembari mengambil _device._ Ketika dia membuka device tersebut, terdapat tulisan: Hello, I'm Sakura.

"Kakashi, kau punya pertemuan dengan klienmu jam dua belas nanti. Sekarang lalu lintas sedang tersendat dan perkiraan menuju kantormu satu jam lebih karena terdapat kecelakaan di jalan." Sakura mengingatkan Kakashi akan perjanjian yang hampir dia lupakan. Monitornya kembali menjadi semula—terdapat wallpapernya; dua lelaki dengan satu orang perempuan.

Kakashi menggulung lengan kemejanya untuk melihat jam tangannya dan menghela nafas—memasangkan _earphone_ tersebut sebelum berbicara dengan _device_ yang berada di tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, kirim e-mail ke Tuan siapa itu namanya kalau aku akan terlambat, bikinlah alasan yang konkret. Aku ingin membaca novelku sebelum ku tidur siang." Kakashi mengeluarkan pernyataan kepada Sakura dan Sakura hanya dapat berdecak kesal sebelum menulis e-mail untuk klien Kakashi dan mengirimnya.

* * *

 _ **Writer's Note :**_

 _ **9:12 PM**_ — _**My Way sung by Frank Sinatra playing**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Selamat Malam,

Kali ini saya memulai satu ongoing fanfiction dengan pairing kesukaan saya—it is a shame that I ship it. Terima kasih sudah mau mampir && membaca chapter pertama dari fanfiction Naruto saya.

 **Moon Song** terinspirasi oleh **Her ( 2013 )** namun sebagian besar alur cerita akan berbeda dengan film tersebut.

Tinggalkanlah jejak kalian di kolom review dan saya akan balas di PM.

Selamat malam dan terima kasih, semoga kita berjumpa kembali di chapter selanjutnya.


End file.
